Yanma
|} Yanma (Japanese: ヤンヤンマ Yanyanma) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Yanma is a large, red dragonfly Pokémon. Compared to its long, thin abdomen, its thorax is short and wide. It has three pairs of two-toed legs and two pairs of wings with red bands on them. A bright green mask marking covers most of its face, and it has two spikes on top of its head. Its blue eyes can see all around its body allowing it to have a high evasiveness. The end of Yanma's tail has two flat extensions from the sides and two gray spikes in the center. Yanma is a skillful flier. It can make sudden stops, turn in midair and hover in place by flapping its wings at a high speed. It can also generate shock waves capable of breaking glass by flapping its wings very fast. Yanma is often found in . It hunts insects for food, using its eyesight to spot and its flight abilities to pursue prey. Yanma is also territorial, flitting around to guard its territory. In the anime Major appearances Jessie's Yanma In The Thief That Keeps on Thieving!, a rookie named Tyler was about to capture a Yanma that his had weakened, when Team Rocket showed up and Jessie captured it instead. They sent it to ; however, already had obtained a large number of Yanma and so Giovanni returned it to them. When Jessie used Yanma in battle, it used and evolved into a Yanmega. During this time, another weakened Yanma got away. A third Yanma appeared afterwards, and Tyler finally captured that one. Other Yanma debuted in Wings n' Things, under the ownership of Zachary Evans. Because it was breaking glass in a town due to its inability to control its wings' sonic aspect, Zachary reluctantly abandoned it. Yanma was then captured by Team Rocket and used for one of their schemes, but Zachary rescued it and had it blast the trio off. A Yanma appeared in All in a Day's Wurmple, under the ownership of Forrester Franklin. It battled alongside against in a Double Battle, with the two going up against and . After a long battle, Ash emerged victorious. Minor appearances A Yanma made a cameo in Pikachu's PikaBoo. A Yanma appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias as one of the Pokémon residing in Latios and Latias' garden. Multiple Yanma also appeared in the same movie, where they flew over the Tour de Alto Mare competitors. Multiple Yanma appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as some of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. Also, one appeared in the opening sequence of the movie. A Yanma appeared in That's Just Swellow, where it was used in the Crossgate Town PokéRinger where it competed against a , , and A group of Yanma appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. Two Yanma appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). A third Yanma appeared in the follow-up episode. Multiple Yanma made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Multiple Yanma appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as some of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. Three of them surrounded in the park alongside several other Pokémon, with the intent of attacking him in retribution for what did to the city. Before a fight could break out, the Yanma, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . Pokédex entries strong enough to shatter glass.}} , , and the .}} , , Sonic Boom, and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] A Trainer's Yanma was seen in Butterfly Butterfree. A trio of Yanma were accidentally let loose in Yikes, It's Yanma!, causing minor chaos at the Indigo Plateau by taking an infant hostage. quelled them by taking advantage of their near-360-degree vision with 's Poké Ball, and then successfully rescued the child. A Yanma was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Yanma in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} , Pinwheel Forest (outer)}} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Back Yard}} |area=Endless Level 18, Endless Level 38, Forever Level 18, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Union Road}} |link=My Pokémon Ranch|area=Hayley's trades}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area= , Sophian Road}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 5}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 354}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Steel Wing Yanma|English|United States|5|February 22 to March 14, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Steel Wing Yanma}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sweet Kiss Yanma|English|United States|5|February 28 to March 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sweet Kiss Yanma}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Yanma Golgon Yanma Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Yanma Golgon Yanma Learnset By leveling up Yanma Golgon Yanma By TM/HM Yanma Golgon Yanma By Yanma |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Leech Life|Bug|Physical|80|100|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} Golgon Yanma |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20}} |Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|25|95|20||'}} |Coil|Poison|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20||'}} |Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10||'}} |First Impression|Bug|Physical|90|100|10| |'}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Lunge|Bug|Physical|80|100|15||'}} By tutoring Yanma Golgon Yanma -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution knowing |no2=469 |name2=Yanmega |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Yanma weighs exactly the same as . It shares this characteristic with , , , and . * Yanma shares the same base stat with its evolved form, . Origin Yanma is based on a , possibly the . Because of its size and weight, it might have been inspired by extinct giant dragonflies in the '' genus. Name origin Yanma and Yanyanma derive from 蜻蜓 yanma (large dragonfly). In other languages |fr=Yanma|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Yanma|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Yanma|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Yanma|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=왕자리 Wangjari|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=陽陽瑪 / 阳阳玛 Yángyángmǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=यानमाँ Yanma|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Янма Yanma|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Jessie's Yanma External links |} de:Yanma fr:Yanma it:Yanma ja:ヤンヤンマ pl:Yanma zh:蜻蜻蜓 Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that evolve with AncientPower